Carlota Espinoza de los Monteros
Carlota Espinoza de los Monteros is the main antagonist of the Mexican telenovela, "En Nombre del Amor" ("In the Name of Love"), aired by Televisa in 2008. She is based on Evangelina Vizcaíno, villain played by Diana Bracho in 1991's "Cadenas de Amargura" ("Chains of Bitterness"). She was portrayed by Letícia Calderón, which she normally portray telenovela villains. Biography Carlota and Macarena Espinoza de los Monteros Diaz of single spouses pays with pain and loneliness who has been in love with the same man; Macarena with good heart. On the other hand, Carlota is bitter and resentful that I can never get over Cristobal's preference for her sister and not for her because in the past he was born to separate them and to believe both of them that he was living in the world. Cristóbal marches out of the street believing that his love is deciding, Macarena has died. Carlota complies with venganza against her hermana and Cristóbal. Paloma Espinoza de los Monteros, sweet, pretty and affectionate girl who after living with her parents will live with her aunts Carlota and Macarena. While Macarena is loving and treats her like a daughter, Carlota is authoritarian and enjoys making her little niece suffer by taking it out on her for the love disappointment he lived in the past. Likewise, Cristóbal Gamboa returns, a man of whom Carlota and Macarena were in love but now become a priest. When meeting Macarena, the love of the past that truncated by the envy and jealousy of Carlota reappears. Cristóbal plans to leave habits for finally after so many years, to be happy with Macarena. However, Carlota is again responsible for ending her love story by getting rid of Macarena, knocking her off a glass window from the second floor inside the house. Carlota will put into practice all her perversities and evils to get Cristóbal not only that but she will also discharge her fury with her niece Paloma who she has custody until she turns eighteen. In the final chapter, Carlota almost killed Paloma after her wedding ceremony. Instead, Gabriel, sacrificing to protect the newlyweds, was killed after three bullets were shot from Carlota. Realizing that she missed, she escapes inside the church. Being chased, she run up the roof, holding her gun. She stares down the ground and points her gun towards Paloma. She almost fired a shot but was confronted by Juan Cristobal. There, she breaks down and realizes what she has done and eventually breaks down. Carlota jumps off the roof but Juan Cristobal grabs her arm. However, she releases her grip from Juan Cristobal, falling to her "death." Days later, Carlota survived the fall, treated in a prison hospital, and sentenced 20 years in prison for her various crimes. She gets visited by Rufina and Eugenio. Later on, she gets teased by other female prisoners, tilting her wheelchair, which makes her vunerable and could not get up. List of Victims #Sagrario (removed the brakes from the car where she was with Javier, causing an accident) #Javier (removed the brakes from the car where she was with Sagrario, causing an accident) #Iñaki (poisoned with belladonna) #Alonso (pushing him in front of a speeding truck, killing him instantly) #Arcadia (ran over) #Macarena (pushes it from a stained glass causing it to fall several meters below) #Gabriel (hit with 3 shots) Gallery Carlota.jpg|Carlota in the opening Carlota (poster).jpg|Carlota (top left, second) in the poster of the telenovela Carlota and Paloma 2.jpg|Carlota nearly pushed Paloma through the stained glass window, which alludes Macarena's death Carlota and Paloma 3.jpg Carlota and Paloma.jpg|Paloma and her sinister aunt, Carlota Trivia *Letícia Calderón (portaryed Carlota) and César Évora (portrayed Eugenio) both worked in ''Amor bravío ''(Spanish for "Fierce Love"), as primary villains. **César worked as a co-protagonist in this telenovela, while other telenovelas, he portrays a mixture of both protagonist and antagonist. Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased